The Lost Days
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Era uma vez, um menininho chamado Remus J. Lupin e ele tinha um grande segredo. - Marauders, deathfic.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para a Gincana III de Drabbles do Need For Fic com o tema: Amizade. Exatas 800 palavras!

* * *

**The Lost Days**

"_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom."_

Era uma vez, um menininho chamado Remus J. Lupin e ele tinha um grande segredo.

Aos onze anos, ele recebera uma carta dizendo que havia sido aceito na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele abominou aquela ideia, ele a odiou. Ele não queria ir para a escola, não queria se enturmar, não queria fazer amigos.

E ele conseguira manter-se sem amigos até a primeira lua cheia. Por que lua cheia? Ele era um lobisomem. E por que até a primeira? Porque aqueles garotos – James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew – o perguntavam o que havia acontecido que ele havia desaparecido por alguns dias, perguntavam a razão dele estar machucado e eles não aceitavam as desculpas que tentava dar.

Mesmo assim, ele não podia se aproximar daqueles garotos, ele não podia ser amigo deles. Afinal, ele era um lobisomem, ele poderia, um dia, sem ter consciência, machucar um deles. E ele não se perdoaria se machucasse alguém.

Ele tentava a todo custo se distanciar daqueles meninos, contudo, todas as tentativas foram em vão. E em algum tempo, ele se viu contando seu maior segredo àqueles garotos.

Claro que ele pensou que assim que contasse que era um lobisomem, os meninos se distanciariam dele e o temeriam. Porém, nada disso aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário. Os três garotos juraram guardar segredo e ainda faziam piadas sobre sua condição. Com o tempo, ele não conseguia não se contagiar pela amizade deles.

Daí, uma forte amizade surgiu. Eles se auto denominavam Marauders, e cada um recebera um apelido diferente. O dele, Remus, era relacionado ao seu segredo – seu apelido era Moony, fazendo menção à lua. Porém, o de todos eram uma paródia sobre eles mesmos. Potter era Prongs, com o cabelo todo revolto e despenteado. Black era Padfoot, filhinho de papai, acostumado as coisas boas da vida. Pettigrew era Wormtail, com seu jeito estranho de ser.

Era incrível como eles podiam fazer piada de algo sério e ainda parecerem carinhosos, leais. E foi com eles que Remus aprendeu a viver – porque, sim, ele havia desistido de viver antes de entrar naquela escola –, aprendeu a dar valor às pequenas coisas, aprendeu a ser feliz. E ele não podia estar mais grato.

Aqueles garotos ainda se tornaram animagos para poderem acompanhá-lo em suas noites peludas. E por alguma razão, o lobisomem dentro de Lupin tornava-se calmo com aqueles animais ao redor dele. Ele não os atacava, e não se machucava tanto quanto costumava. No final.

No entanto, é claro que nada é perfeito. Um dia, ele quase assassinara um colega de escola. E tudo por um capricho de Sirius Black. Contudo, Remus não ficou bravo com o amigo – afinal, como ficar bravo com um dos que havia lhe ensinado a viver? – porém ficou muito chateado consigo mesmo. Ele não era capaz de controlar o lobo que havia nele, ele podia ter matado. Ele não sabia como viveria com aquele peso nas costas – provavelmente não viveria.

Graças a Merlin, nada de ruim aconteceu naquele dia. E mesmo triste consigo mesmo, Remus seguiu em frente com seus amigos. Eles sempre estariam lá para ajudá-lo a se recompor.

Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Eles cresceram. James casou-se com Lily Evans e eles tiveram um filho lindo, chamado Harry Potter. E a guerra batia a porta de todos – bruxos, muggles – e essa família fora fadada a ser destruída pelo bruxo das trevas. James e Lily morreram naquela noite, mas Harry sobreviveu graças ao amor de sua mãe.

Sirius Black fora preso injustamente por traíção e pela suposta morte de Peter Pettigrew. Ficara treze anos preso – e Remus acreditou durante todos esses treze anos que Sirius os havia traído. Até se tornar professor de Hogwarts e voltar a ver o amigo e descobrir que quem traíra, fora Peter e que ele não estava morto, mas sim como a forma de animago, vivendo perto de Harry e pronto para destruí-lo quando seu mestre desejasse.

Pela primeira vez, Remus desejou matar alguém naquela noite. Ele queria matar Peter, o fazer pagar por todo o sofrimento que ele proporcionara a Sirius e a ele próprio. Mas graças a Harry, ele não o fez. E Lupin agradecia imensamente por aquela salvação, pois ele não se perdoaria de acabar com a vida de alguém.

Peter conseguira fugir naquela noite.

Porém, quando achava que tudo estava indo bem, Sirius morreu nas mãos de Bellatrix quando a Ordem da Fênix lutava contra os Comensais da Morte. Sirius fora a única pessoa que lhe restara, e mesmo assim, havia morrido.

E foi por isso que, quando morreu, Remus faleceu tranquilamente, sabendo que se encontraria com Sirius e James no outro lado. E ele não estava errado.

Eles voltaram a ser inseparáveis, onde quer que eles estivessem.

"_Malfeito Feito."_


End file.
